Ledas
Ledas (pronounced lee-dahs) is a character and the protagonist in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in all five sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Lest I Forget..." Overview 'Appearance' Ledas, in the first saga is only four years old. Understandably, he is very short. He is about half a head shorter than Prince Vegeta, who is five, himself. Ledas' hair is tall (though not as much as Vegeta's), spiky and wild. In the back, it also goes down, partially, to the base of his neck. Ledas is also decently skinny. His muscles and physique are still developing at this time, which helps explain his rapid power level growth. His eye color is a dark grey, almost black, like his father's are. A notable feature of Ledas is his lack of using the customary Saiyan tail belt; instead he lets his tail hang freeform at nearly all times. In the Prince Vegeta Saga, Ledas wore the the standard armor of the Planet Trade Organization, but without the skirt or crotch guard. His under-clothes consisted of a simple shirt, and short pants. He wore gloves and boots as well. Starting in the Lauto Saga, Ledas was refitted with Cooler-standard armor (which does not carry a should paldron over the right shoulder). During that saga, Ledas stopped wearing a scouter due to learning how to sense ki. He also was given the left wrist guard of Guva and wore it at all times thereafter. Upon arriving on Earth, Ledas abandoned all of his armor. Instead, he was given normal Earth clothing, which usually consisted of a dark red hoodie and jeans. He wore those clothes for the rest of the series. 'Personality' Ledas' personality was light, innocent, and carefree; as well as brutal and unmerciful. From the time he was able to fly, Ledas was trained to fight and kill without mercy. Unlike Prince Vegeta , he was very childish even in this; and notably viewed his missions as games. This sometimes annoys Vegeta, who becomes somewhat of a big brother to Ledas. Ledas has no sense of worth of life, outside of his fellow Saiyans. This is not extraordinary, as all Saiyans are taught this at an early age. He is personally responsible for killing billions of aliens, on various planets, and yet, he views it all as a game. His father, Layeeck does not have patience for his son's childish acts. This causes a brief rift between the two, where Ledas, abandoning reason for madness, goes onto show his father his true power. As his power grows, so does his confidence, to the point of outright arrogance. Another feature, that stays consistent But once landing on Planet Cooler 92, Ledas is humbled, and his arrogance subsides. This is, however, not to say that his confidence didn't stay. After he crash lands on Planet Cooler 92, his personality starts to lose its innocence. Mentally, he is broken (due to him thinking he is the last Saiyan alive), and becomes withdrawn. Having no friends (and practically everyone trying to kill him), Ledas is forced to become much stronger than he thought possible; this causes incredible physical strain on his body, almost beyond what he can handle. 5 (earth) years into his stay, he meets Lauto, a mysterious being of unimaginable power. After passing several tests, Ledas' power comes more under his control. Lauto give Ledas another gift; the ability to stop aging. His views of worth of life started changing immediately after he found out his father was killed, but ultimately, there was no big personality impact until later. After seeing Payar brutally execute some of the native species, Ledas begins to gradually change his view on life. Finally, he reaches a breaking point, and at the sight of Payar killing some of the natives, ascends to Super Saiyan. Upon reaching Earth, he regresses slightly to his playful and childlike personality, but still harbors a small amount of mental anguish that he gained on Planet Cooler 92. If anything, he becomes more impulsive here, which is hard for Ledas to conceal his alien identity. Also on Earth, he has no idea why no one else is as powerful as him, and this causes him to, without knowing it, show his physical superiority, much to the jealousy of Ryori. History Ledas was born into the Saiyan super elite in the 733 age, making him 4 years old at the time of Planet Vegeta's destruction. His father is Layeeck, a trusted soldier and friend to King Vegeta. Ledas, due to his father's position and his own raw power, was given the chance to train with the prince, Vegeta. Vegeta, at first did not want to train with someone, as he put it "so weak". But, though time, Vegeta started to grow more accepting of Ledas, and by the end of Prince Vegeta Saga, the two were good friends. Eventually, the two children start going on mission for Frieza, once the tyrant sees how powerful they are. And when Frieza decides to end the Saiyan race, his liking of the children sends him to let them live. Unbeknownst to anyone, Ledas was still on Planet Vegeta, just minutes before its destruction. The shockwave of the planet exploding led to Ledas being knocked unconscious, and thrown of course. As can be expected, Vegeta thinks his good friend dead, at this point. For just over a year, Ledas drifted, in his pod, until finally landing on Planet Cooler 92 in the early 739 age. Here he becomes a mere pawn in the somewhat middleschool-esque drama of Captain Banas and Governor Guva. In fact, it was due to that drama that Ledas was allowed to live. Guva, in a power move, keeps Ledas alive, if only the Saiyan child will, in time, gain the power to defeat Banas. Ledas agrees to this, and throughout the Lauto saga trains vigorously to get stronger to kill Banas, and in secret, Guva and the rest. Because, after all, Ledas' true goal here is to get off of Planet Cooler 92. Eventually, in the 767 age after the systematic collapse of the outpost, Ledas arrives on Earth, in search of Vegeta. Being an only child of a super elite, Ledas was often left alone for long periods of time. This was changed when he became the training partner to Prince Vegeta. Here, he began to cling, somewhat, to Vegeta as his big brother. Vegeta did not accept this at first, but upon seeing Ledas' power (and thus gaining respect for him), Vegeta became less opposed. And seeing as Vegeta was in a higher position than Ledas, he did seem to be the one who was "in charge" of the two. It could be said that Ledas, despite his problems with his father, was playful and carefree around Vegeta, even during missions. Those emotions seemed to be amplified when Ledas was around the prince. When Vegeta and Leda were seperated during the genocide of the Saiyans, Ledas' emotional health took a heavy toll . It is noteworthy that one of the driving factors for Ledas' training during the Lauto Saga was his goal to get off of Planet Cooler 92, and begin his search for Vegeta. And indeed, when he arrived on earth, and found Vegeta, his childlike personality led him to keep away from Vegeta (after seeing that Vegeta was quite a bit stronger than him) until he could match the prince. This led to a sort of cat and mouse chase, where Vegeta pursued Ledas for taking something from Capsule Corp, not knowing that the mysterious thief was actually his childhood friend. Ledas was born with a rather high natural power level of 1300. The only other Saiyan that was born with anything near this was Prince Vegeta, at a power level of 1500. Lucky for Ledas, his father was a good friend to the king, and was able to orchestrate the two children to start working together. The short term impact of this was having Ledas gain a ton of power and skill, in such a short time. The long term impact lead to Ledas surviving the great genocide. Ledas and Vegeta would continue to train together and even go on a few missions. All throughout, Vegeta did not take kindly to being forced to work with Ledas, who he deemed as weak. But, even he could not deny that they both were close, in power, if not personality. Ledas' playful demeanor led to Vegeta being often annoyed, though not so much angry. And despite all this, Ledas kept an upbeat opinion of Vegeta, and would even risk his life several times to protect the prince. Eventually, Vegeta lightened up a bit, but was still elitist and arrogant. After a very short time, Ledas and Vegeta's training led to Frieza taking notice, just as King Vegeta had planned. However, unknown to anyone but Frieza's closest advisors, Frieza took the two Saiyans for another purpose; to keep the king, who had been showing rebellious tendencies, in check. He sent the two on several missions, and they were some of his hardest. It was here that Ledas met a curious figure, The Benefactor. When around the Benefactor (or even thinking of him), Ledas was hit with a powerful and almost blinding fear. This is something that Ledas is unaccustomed to... indeed the Benefactor is the only one who will ever truly bring out a fear in Ledas. But, trying to ignore that distraction, Ledas and Vegeta go on to beat the planets Frieza assigned them. They were so consistent in their conquering of even Frieza's hardest planets, that the tyrant began to grow fond of them (but, in character, kept that to himself). So, when the Saiyans as a whole started getting a little more powerful than Frieza was comfortable with, he decided to end it all. But, he would keep the two children, for his own uses later. As expected, giving this news to the king, led to a quiet rebellion to be formed. All part of Frieza's plans. So, the king and his elite (Layeeck among them) to attack Frieza's ship, and challenge Frieza himself. Frieza easily dispatches of them, and kills all the elites (save for Layeeck who is badly injured). He then goes onto destroy planet Vegeta. This causes Ledas (who was delayed from takeoff) to be hit off course, and thought dead. But he was not dead Indeed, Ledas had been in a coma, drifting in space for about a year in and a half. Eventually, in the early 739 age, Ledas crash landed on a Cooler controlled planet. #92, to be exact. On that planet, the conditions were just right. Just right for Ledas' survival. As luck would have it, on planet there was a war going on. A quiet war between Governor Guva and his Captain, Banas. A mess of politics, indeed. After Ledas' discovery, by the Cooler soldiers, Guva gets an idea... to use the child as a tool to kill Banas. And so through trials and tribulations, Ledas began his training, incognito, under Banas. It didn't take long for things to go wrong.... It was no secret that Banas didn't want Ledas on his team. Early on, he had one of his soldiers, Meloon, beat up the child, almost to death. Little did Banas know that that could only help the Saiyan, who gained a tremendous amount of power from that near death experience. Still, he was no match for Banas' team, at least not in his current state. So, fed up from another beating, Ledas transformed to great ape form. In that form, he easily outclassed all of Banas troops, leaving only the two to duel. This is exactly what Guva wanted. But Banas was still stronger, and he brutally attacked Ledas, ending with the cutting off of his tail. Adding insult to injury, very soon after Banas put Guva into the spotlight... Cooler's spotlight. Unknown to even Guva, Banas had gained a rivalry with a neighboring Cooler Planet. #96. And finally, one day, it hit the breaking point. Banas' team (including Ledas) attacked the elites of Planet Cooler 96. Banas and his team won. While that, at first, may seem rather trivial, it had incredible political impacts, because Guva was held responsible. So what did he do? Why, the only logical thing, in that situation. Banas was indefinately suspended from being Captain. This elevated Ledas' position, as well as emotional health, because with Banas out of the picture, the other soldiers didn't seem to want to kill him as much. With Banas now under suspension, Ledas continued to go on mission with the soldiers of PC92. Of that period, only one notable mission took place. Actually, it was the most important mission of Ledas' life, thus far. Landing on a strange planet, Ledas quickly became isolated from the rest of his team, who were either killed or unaware of what was happening. In a cave all alone, he began seeing visions of past friends, of past foes. These haunting visions were not real, but a mere fabrication of the being, within the cave, who was able to tap into Ledas' mind. This being was Lauto. Now, Lauto was never seen. His race, his status is never given. It's not even known if he has a true physical body. But what is known is that he's powerful. Very powerful. Indeed, he's so powerful that Lauto can change the very nature of a person's genes, himself. That's something that no amount of training can give you. And while it's never directly stated, his powers are unnaturally close to that of a Supreme Kai... Lauto does use these powers on Ledas. But only after Ledas realizes what going on, only when he passes the tests. And he does. So then, it was there at age twelve, that Ledas stops aging. Physically and mentally, he would forever stay a twelve year old. But that was not the only thing acquired from Lauto. It was no mistake that Ledas' power level was over 600,000 in that cave. Unknown to the Saiyan, Lauto had also helped to unlock Ledas' Super Saiyan capabilities. And while Ledas would not transform for many, many more years, he repeatedly reached a temporary "semi-super" state, one which gave him a sizable power boost. It was only a matter of time before he fully ascended. Forms and Transformations Ledas was born into the super elite, therefore his style was refined, calm, and personal; prefering to fight hand-to-hand rather than using massive ki based battles. Also being a Saiyan, Ledas was gifted with various transformations. These forms are listed in the order they were first attained. 'Great Ape Form' This form was Ledas' most powerful, up until the climax of the Lauto Saga. In this Great Ape, Ledas' power level was immediately raised to 10x his base strength. Despite this great power, Ledas used his Great Ape form sparingly. The reasons for this were various; for one, it wasn't ever needed in the Prince Vegeta saga, as he was powerful enough without it. In the Lauto Saga, Ledas did have to fall back on this form one time, in a fight against Meloon, Lieme, and Payar. While the form was superior to these warriors, Captain Banas was able to still beat Ledas; this was only because of the slowness of the Great Ape form. Ledas abandoned this form thereafter and did not use it in combat ever again. 'Semi Super Saiyan' A briefly shown form, first witnessed by Lauto in the cave. It was achieved with some help by the mystic for a few short minutes in the Lauto Saga. In this form, Ledas' eyes turned the Super Saiyan prevalent green and his hair was colored a stark white. A transitory form in nature, this form was unique among Ledas' transformations in that it was never used in combat. 'Super Saiyan' This form was achieved by Ledas at the conclusion of the Lauto Saga. Like all other Super Saiyans, Ledas' hair was turned golden and his eyes green. More significantly though, this form boosted his strength up to 50x his base; easily allowing Ledas to take on all of the inhabitants of Planet Cooler 92. This form was used by Ledas often after that; particularly in his fights against Vegeta, Piccolo, Dewberry, and The Benefactor. 'Super Saiyan 2' Ledas' Super Saiyan 2 form was achieved by him sometime in the Planet Earth Saga. It was not actually witnessed on screen until the Fulfillment Saga, where Ledas used it in desperation against The Benefactor. Ledas then used this form one more time against Vegeta in the finale of The Forgotten. This form was, ascended or otherwise, was Ledas' most powerful form used in the entirety of the story. Techniques * Kyorra Flash * Ki Blast * Flight * Afterimage * Afterimage Strike * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Energy Barrier * Finger Beam * Ki Sensing * Playful Galick * Homing Finger Beams * Extermination Rain * Razor Blast * Lightning Strike * Kyorra Flash Kills List Joint kills are not listed. 'Prince Vegeta Saga' *Various amounts of Saibamen, at least a dozen shown. *Various planets, and inhabitants on them, several billion credited to Ledas alone. *3 mysterious alien pursuers (During "Always Remeber Your First" chapter). *Saiyan Pod Commander. 'Lauto Saga' *5 PC92 soldiers, upon landing on the planet. *Several dozen natives during the gladiator matches. *1 PC96 elite soldier. *Various planets, and inhabitants on them, at least 1.2 billion. *Aprido *Meloon *Lieme 'Planet Earth Saga' *2 petty criminals *1 house; unknown occupancy *An entire town of people *Mr. Kyokatshi 'Reunion Saga' *Kindler *Dewberry 'Fulfillment Saga' *Several pedestrians, accidentally Trivia *Ledas' name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is lettuce. *In this story, Ledas' tail is cut off a total of four times. *Ledas is the only character to appear in every saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. *In addition, he appears in every single chapter of TF, sans the prologue. *Ledas made an unnamed cameo appearance in the final chapter of Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Aliens